


Let's Go Steal a First Order Ship

by cantarina, dapatty



Category: Leverage, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: Or ratherFive Times Poe Dameron Broke the Law Because of a Group of Pesky Thieves, a not!fic because kissing.





	Let's Go Steal a First Order Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Bessyboo,
> 
> We are very sorry that we fail so hard at Star Wars 'verse terminology. So. Sorry. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Patty and Cantarina
> 
> Dear everyone else,
> 
> The Leverage/Star Wars Fusion of your dreams or something. You're welcome.
> 
> <3

Cover Art of a ruffled and slightly confused Poe Dameron by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Pod%20Together/%5bLev-SW%5d%20Let's%20Go%20Steal%20a%20First%20Order%20Ship.mp3) | **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 0:35:37 

  
---|---


End file.
